fourplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourplay Wiki
Fourplay is a series of many students of Evanscene High School and Evanscene Middle School that have been attending the two for many years. The series takes place in Central Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Both of the schools were formally one big building until more students were enrolled, so the whole system arose into 2 buildings. IMPORTANT NOTE: THE FICTIONAL STORIES ON IN THIS SERIES HAVE NO CONNECTION TO THE PORTRAYERS IN ANY WAY. Warning: This website contains sexual involvement, cursing, and occasionally, involvement with death, and other disturbing situations. It is strongly advised that anyone under 13 years of age should not be on this website. About the characters... The Populars *Justin Castillo: Regular bad boy, who goes out with the sexiest girls in school, but fails. He is shown to be a little off, but at times, he shows he can do things on his own. His independence is truly remarkable, because he has been living on his own since he was 13, and has provided a roof over his head, food, furniture, clothes, and other nice things. He is very confident and funny, but gets angered more than easily. He went out with, what used to be, the prettiest girl in school: Jenny Hill. After they cheated on each other, everything changed. He knows how to dress and has changed alot since he was kicked out of his house. *Elijah Castillo: The identical twin of Generation II Evanscene Horror, Justin Castillo, he is known as the better, nicer twin. Although he isn't nearly as known as his brother, he shares some qualities with him. For instance, they both only hang out with "cool" people. They both have smoked more than once or twice, and they both get in trouble alot. Justin usually gets in trouble for worse things. Elijah is really smart, and gets pretty good grades, due to his ability to goof in class and somehow still pay attention. *Gary Espinaj: The hyper, tall, muscular cool guy that everyone wants to be around and all the girls love. Gary suffers from ADHD, and doesn't take medication for it, so he is usually very jittery. He hangs out with only popular people usually, or people that dress well. Main Characters As of course you would imagine, the students of the school, and former students of the school are usually the main characters. The school has been in its place since 1961, so many of the parents of the current students attended the school as well. *The Castillo Family: The family of Italian/Colombians have a strong history at the schools, as the legacy started when Evalana Torres and James Crane attended Evanscene the first year that it opened, and both of them were in their junior year at the time. In the course of making many friends, they got married soon after they graduated, and eventually had children. They sent their daughter to attend Evanscene as soon as she moved on to 7th grade. As the history repeated itself, the daughter, Alyssa met a guy that she dated all throughout high school on and off. They did the same thing her parents did, and had 4 kids. At first, they sent the oldest child, Juan Castillo. Later, they sent Luis, then Marilyn. Soon after Marilyn, they sent the youngest two, the twins. The two twins currently attend Evanscene High School as 10th graders, and lived up to their father's reputation. *The Santura Family: This family of mainly Australians has also had a strong history at these schools, as Lindsey Vaughn and Alexander Santura attended middle and high school there. They dated in high school, and had kids. But were soon divorced and Alexander went AWOL. They had 9 kids before they were divorced. The first was Louis Santura, then Ashton Santura, then Blake Santura, then Lance, Jay, and Chaeyce Santura, then Drew Santura, then Drake Santura, and finally, Jasmine Santura. Louis, and Ashton graduated here, but Blake decided to leave for another school, and wound up hating it, but couldn't transfer back. Lance graduated a year early at Evanscene High School, after Monarch High School ended up burning down. Jay Santura finished his senior year early to fight in the army, and Chaeyce Santura died in the Monarch High Fire, being he is the only one that didn't escape in time. Drew still attends Evanscene as a 11th grader. and Drake attends it as a 10th grader. This is the official website of the Fourplay series, and is owned by the founder of the franchise. Any copying of any kind of any of the characters without permission of the owner is prohibited.║▌│█│║▌║││█║▌║▌▌®